


Once and Future Treasures

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle reassesses her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's femslash100 community. Challenge: fortune

Gabrielle felt like her usually reliable imagination had failed her.

I mean, she had worried about all the usual culprits: errant gods who had too much time (and lust) on their hands, muscular lovers who had a penchant for coming back from the dead, and so on and so forth.

But it in all her jealous musings, it had never occurred to her that she might have to worry about Xena carrying another _woman's_ child.

Not that the origin of the pregnancy made either her lover or her lover's child less precious to her, but _still_. The fact that _Callisto_ of all people had done what Gabrielle could never do…well, it had taken a quiet, and very grown-up, period of adjustment.

And here they were, one more person staring at Xena's belly, the question forming on their lips…

"Who's the father?" Ares asked.

Xena glanced at her traveling companion and didn't miss a beat. "Gabrielle."

A smug smile bloomed across her face as Gabrielle suddenly realized an unexpected perk of the situation. For the look on Ares' face was worth more than just a fortune.

It was absolutely _priceless_.


End file.
